


One Cold Bunny

by DisneyLover113



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Levi, Costumes, Eren is a mess, Filming, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyLover113/pseuds/DisneyLover113
Summary: Eren snuck his way to Maria's Darkroom, the newest men's club in town. While dodging his coworkers, he meets Levi, the hottest man in a purple leotard and bunny ears he's ever seen. And by the work of some holy being, Levi even gets in a private room with him.Well, you can find out the rest.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	One Cold Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a while! This is my second work, thank you for even clicking on this! School kicked my booty and it took me way too long to finish this! Also, there are probably still some editing errors, this di not paste correctly, so sorry about that :( Hope you enjoy!

Eren can’t believe that he’s here. Maria’s Darkroom, the newest, trendy gay club to settle in Shiganshina. Eren couldn’t imagine going to a place like this with a crowd, especially with the friends he has. Armin, Jean, and sometimes Mikasa had been pushing him to come along and “let loose” since he “had nothing better to do”, which they were partially correct. He may spend most of his free time napping or working out. Eren could not be more uncomfortable than he is right now, and to imagine being egged on by his friends in a place like this was worse than death. He felt like he was on a secret mission, ducking into dark alleys and hiding behind the sparse shrubbery in front of office buildings. Eren would definitely not be here if it was of the utmost importance; he had to see the hot men. That’s all he would here about from his coworkers at the Survey Corp Mechanical Analytics Office. Jean mainly contributed to this hype, blathering non-stop about this cute twink, Marco or something. “The best lay he ever had”, he said, and Eren would hate to admit it, but he was intrigued by something coming out of Jean’s mouth for once. That is why, by all means necessary, no one can see him here, or he’d never heard the end of it. Eren peaked out of his temporary hiding spot, the trash can in the alley beside the neon-lit club. He had no idea what he was in for, but those men were calling his name.

Eren stood in the surprisingly long line since he stealthily waited for his floor to be empty to sneak out. It was a nice Monday evening, gentle breeze, warm weather, and it’ll be all worth it to get inside, Eren thought contently. After a short time, the bouncer began to allow people in the doors, and Eren was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. When he stepped inside, he swore he was taken to heaven. Beautiful men in the sexiest little bunny outfits with floppy ears. The interior was shiny and eye-catching, lights turned down just the right amount with areas of colorful lights to accent the room. Eren wandered around until he found a little loveseat near the front stage, sinking into the plush cushions, watching the bustling atmosphere around him. The chatter of patrons and the bunny boys, the clinking of glasses from the bar filling the large room, created a laid-back atmosphere that Eren could get used to.

Eren’s eyes were still scanning the room until he saw him. Shorter, toned, beautiful. Cold, gray eyes with black tar hair to match. Such unapproachable features, yet he couldn’t look away from that bunny. His dark purple suit clinging to that tight body and his round ass was practically eating the back, nothing left to the imagination. Eren’s mouth went dry at the short man, staring at him from across the room as the bunny served couple drinks to a table of businessmen. Wait. No. It was Armin and Jean. _Shit!_ Eren quickly slid himself down to the floor, hiding in front the loveseat. Eren had to move out of their line of vision while they were distracted.

“Hey, kid. What the hell are you doing?” A gravely, smooth voice came from above Eren, making him almost jump up from shock. He looked up and was met with those cold eyes he was drooling over just minutes prior. Eren’s face was hot and his eyes wide like saucers that this man had found him in his clever hiding place. It was a dream come true but such terrible timing.

“Just hiding. Nothing out of the ordinary,” he teased, the shorter man raising an eyebrow at the young man’s interesting but questionable behavior.

“Hiding from who?”

“A guy that I would never listen to otherwise. I swear if his ego got any bigger, he’d be in the stratosphere by now.” Eren heard the man chuckle at his mediocre crack at Jean, loving the sounds he made because of him. Eren noticed the man’s tiny smirk before he returned to his frigid demeaner. The man looked over Eren, seeming to get a real good look at him, maybe judging him before he commanded, “Follow me.” Eren sat puzzled for a second at what the bunny could be up to but followed him, nonetheless. The man swiftly guided Eren to a more secluded area of the club near the back wall, more intimate, detached from the main gaggle of people. Eren sighed as he took a seat, relaxing once again from narrowly avoiding his coworkers. With the decline of his anxiety, Eren realized that he was all alone with the shorter man. Well, this certainly didn’t help. The two men lingered in a somewhat awkward silence until he offered to get Eren a drink at the bar, giving Eren some time to think about how to not lose his cool in front of the cold bunny.

_Okay, gotta stay calm. Just act normal. Ask him his favorite color. Wait, no. How old am I, five? Geez, find something else. What’s cool? Motorcycles, mountains, hang gliding. Yeah, there we go! Okay, now to impress him._

The man returned to Eren’s small table with a Whiskey Sour, but honestly this man could have brought him anything and he would eagerly take it. Eren needs to calm down before he’s mistaken as an overeager fanboy for this guy he met half an hour ago. He doesn’t need that on his resume.

“Thanks,” Eren said timidly, keeping his voice in check from wavering under his nerves. His gaze drifts to the bunny’s angular face. His jawline is sharp and pronounced, perfectly complimenting his gray, gem-like eyes. The dim light gave his body a soft glow, drawing Eren to his presence. Eren was getting a tad warm, and the strong whiskey certainly wasn’t helping. The bunny was standing on the side of the table, looming over Eren with a soft scowl. Eren tried to not stare too long, but it was far too late to be concerned about that.

“Need anything else?” The bunny returned the gaze of the brunette, making Eren squirm under his watchful eye.

“Well, I don’t really need anything, but… I do want to know more about you,” Eren was proud of his directness, but he soon began rambling to get the man to stay by his side. “Only if you want to, of course! I understand if you’re busy, I don’t want to get in the way of your work. You helped me and all, so I just wanted to thank you, but I just wanted to get to know you, I guess.” He glanced up nervously to gauge the older man’s reaction. His expressionless face wasn’t the best to get information from, so he slowly lost confidence in keeping his attention until he heard a chuckle. Or a scoff? Eren thought he was losing his mind, so he couldn’t even rely on himself in this strange interaction.

Eren heard a chair scraping across the floor. The older man called for him to look at him, and Eren saw him sitting across from him. _He’s sitting at my table. Holy shit. Oh no, what do I do? Fuck._ “What do you wanna know?” Eren forgot what he was even going to say. Something about motorcycles? He could not screw this up.

“Um. Yeah, uh… do you have a favorite color?” _Are you fucking kidding me. I should kick myself out._ The bunny’s eyes widened a little like he couldn’t believe what he heard either. Eren was ready for the ridicule of his absolute dumbassery, yet it didn’t happen. The man actually laughed. Not a loud one, but he was trying not to. His shoulders shook and he tried to turn his face away, breaking his character. Deep and melodious notes rising from his soft lips. Beautiful. He wiped his eyes when his laughing calmed down.

“I’m starting to like green a little more.”

“Oh! Cool, well that wasn’t exactly what I wanted to ask, but I can’t remember anymore,” Eren admitted, too distracted by this gorgeous man sitting in front of him somehow. The two men’s eyes lingered on each other, a comfortable silence among them. Eren desperately wanted to hear more from this man, his mind getting slowly more clouded, he was too intoxicating and the alcohol Eren was subconsciously gulping down was sending him faster. Ignoring his better judgment, Eren’s hand softly cupped the man’s chin, his thumb gently tracing his lips, his heated green eyes burning themselves into the dark gray he was slowing falling into. “What’s your name?” Eren’s words were almost falling out of his mouth.

“Levi.” _Levi, what are you doing to me?_ “I didn’t get yours, either.” _Oh shit. Feeling up a stranger without consent and not even getting his name first. He should kick my ass._

“Eren, sorry,” he bashfully withdrew his hand from Levi’s smooth, warm face. Levi caught his retreating hand, surrounding in his warmth, surprising the brunette. Levi shrugged off the apology, not seeming too bothered by Eren’s actions to his relief. The shorter man began to rise from his chair, getting closer to Eren. He leaned to his ear, whispering deep into his ear, sending shivers through Eren’s spine, “do you want to go somewhere quieter?” Eren stopped breathing from a moment. _No way. Is this happening? I hope I don’t pass out. Give me strength._ Eren nodded, almost too quickly, grimacing at his eagerness yet again. Levi squeezed his hand a little tighter, guiding Eren toward a winding staircase to the next level. The ascend felt so long, footsteps echoing on the metal stairs, Eren’s nervous thoughts weighing on him as Levi still held onto his hand. _I hope Levi doesn’t feel how sweaty my hand is._

The second level is even dimmer, dark lights highlighting the doors and accent pieces places on the walls of the hallways. Each hallway is full of rooms, and one of those rooms will be occupied by him and Levi doing who knows what. His heart was beating like crazy at the chance to be alone with this gorgeous man in any way possible. Levi was silent, maneuvering through the dark, his grace permeating in everything he does. When they finally arrived at their room, Levi could practically hear Eren’s mind racing. As Levi grabbed the handle, he locked eyes with Eren and giving his hand another tiny squeeze. “Calm down, kid. You look like you’re about to have a stroke. If you pass out, I’m not going to throw my back out for you.” Eren chuckled at his blunt attempt to comfort him, instantly making him relax and be in the moment.

The door creaked open to minimalist décor and an equally dark room before Levi tampered with the dimmer switch, giving the room a soft, romantic atmosphere. The only furniture in the room was a loveseat like the ones on the first floor, a small side table, and a pole. The black leather and sleek look complimented the aesthetic of the modern gentlemen’s club well, and the men were meant to be the main attraction. Levi personified sex and sophistication even through the simplest gestures. Closing and locking the door behind him, Eren felt like he was in the lion’s den, feeling Levi’s fierce gaze go right to his groin, threatening Eren’s self-restraint to not immediately fall on his knees and worship this truly intoxicating specimen. Levi sauntered to Eren, each step with weighted with growing anticipation for what could happen in this dark room with no one to stop their dying inhibitions.

Levi finally reached Eren, touched his cheek and slowly traced his hand down to his chest before gently nudging him to sit on the loveseat. Eren was sure that Levi could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage. A simple touch was getting him this excited, and Levi was turning him on way quicker than he was expecting. Levi’s fingers shifted from the brunette’s lips to his short, soft locks, massaging his scalp. Eren sighed into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. Eren could sense him moving closer. His heart quickened again, cupping his against Levi’s, his eyes now half-lidded with his stacking desire. Gray met teal, smoldering in their closeness.

Levi finally closed the gap. Like two magnets, they couldn’t separate, a force so great that nothing could pull them apart. Levi’s hands plunged to either side of Eren’s face, holding him in place for his hungry mouth. Eren snaked his arms around Levi’s slim waist, pulling him flush against Eren’s torso, feeling him up from his toned back to his ink black hair. Sparking static passed between their lips and tongues. Both men were eager to engulf themselves in the new scents and tastes, exploring their wet mouths while their heavy breathing filled the private sanctuary. Eren dragged his tongue behind Levi’s front teeth and found Levi’s tongue. Eren then sucked on Levi’s plump tongue, sending sparks through Levi’s body. Eren drank in Levi’s groans and pulled him even closer. Their hands roamed over their bodies like this was the first and last time they could touch another human. Levi’s hands were skilled, very skilled. He grazed Eren’s abdomen with his fingertips ever so lightly. Eren’s breath hitched and he released a shaky sigh as Levi traced his stomach and sides in strokes that never seemed to end. The brunette’s knees were trembling at the sensation, so he swiftly guided them to the leather loveseat, hands never leaving the warmth of each other’s bodies. Eren pulled Levi on top of his lap, a beautiful porcelain doll with the most sensual, icy gaze that shot through Eren’s heart and groin respectively.

Levi continued to hypnotize Eren with his natural provocativeness, easily capturing his attention, the world fading from existence except for him. He had to get Levi out of this bunny suit and feel all of him with as much fervor as his mouth. Hell, he’d love to have his bunny for dinner if he could. Okay, that was a bit much, but Eren’s mind was swiftly toppling on its already shoddy foundation. Levi seemed to read his mind as he reached for the zipper on the side of his dark purple leotard. The drag of the zipper was slow, teasing, the sound was deafening to Eren’s ears. The brunette swallowed heavily as Levi’s leotard became loose and more of that flawless, alabaster skin was revealed. _If I touch him, would he break?_ Levi was an enigma for sure.

“You’re allowed to touch me more, ya know,” Levi almost chuckled, smirking at Eren’s flustered state. Eren’s eyes widened at his remark, almost taken aback from the lingering silence, but he welcomed Levi’s casual sarcasm with open arms. Eren chuckled while helping undress Levi and stealing a few touches along the way. _God, he’s so firm!_ Levi didn’t seem to mind Eren, so he continued. It became shameless groping in the end. The younger man left no inch untouched, palming his thighs and arms. Eren eventually worked up the courage to squeeze that sweet ass. Eren reveled in it. _How did I survive this long without his ass?_ Eren was maybe a little too vigorous, but Levi again didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was looking pink, sighing into his touch. That only encouraged Eren to get those reactions out of him, so he didn’t slow down at all. Eren pulled Levi’s leotard down further, gliding and massaging Levi’s chest. The shorter man pushed into Eren’s big, warm hands, wanting more and more of the tall, awkward, pretty brunette in front of him. Levi gasped in surprise as Eren fondles and tugged at his nipples just right. Levi wasn’t new to this, but he hadn’t gotten this much attention from his previous one-night stands. He usually didn’t let other men tease him for too long, no, Levi conquered with no hesitation to get to the main event. Eren was different somehow. Levi wants to let his pleasure build with him, at a reasonable pace of course, and he wanted to reciprocate. Tease him slowly, wind him up tight, and pluck on that string all night long.

Eren felt accomplished as he fondled Levi’s chest, making the black-haired man’s breath pick up and his face burning a little brighter. As much as he loved teasing this hot man on top of him, Eren turned his attention from Levi’s toned chest to feel him in other areas, nipping at his neck and sharp jawline. Levi could feel Eren everywhere. On his tongue and body, clouding his mind and his scent was earthy and intoxicating, probably from his hair that Levi’s fingers were deeply entrenched in. Levi caught a moan in his throat when tan fingertips glided down his abdomen dangerously close to the tip of his already half hard dick. Eren must have heard his moan regardless since he decided to ruthlessly graze the shorter man’s stomach and sides. Levi shuddered at his shivering muscles and dropped his head on Eren’s shoulder. Eren couldn’t help himself, he wanted to see all of Levi, so happy to break his cold façade.

Levi couldn’t let Eren have all the fun. Levi slid Eren’s white dress shirt up to return the favor, his tan, muscular body not going unnoticed. Suits can be so irritating sometimes, hiding the frame and too many layers for Levi in situations such as this one. He managed to escape his trance and tease Eren just as gently and slowly, reveling in his success when he heard his quiet whimpers. Levi smirked into Eren’s shoulder before picking his head to face the man under him. Their noses pressed together so intimately, time seemed to stop with their eyes not breaking contact, melting into each other’s warmth.

Eren pressed Levi into his body even further, bear hugging him almost. Now this was something Levi wasn’t too accustomed to. Most men just wanted sex then, to avoid awkwardness and the morning after pleasantries, Levi would take his leave immediately afterwards, regardless of the pleas to stay for awhile and, God forbid, _talk_. Yet, here he was, not running from this stranger’s embrace when this was supposed to be a fuck session. Or so he thought, maybe not just that anyway. Levi almost forgot about the obvious erection he developed because of Eren, and no matter how much he wanted to stay in his arms, he wanted to get laid; this was Eren’s responsibility now. The older man slowly settled himself upright directly onto the young man’s cock, seeing the visual realization Eren had on his face for what Levi was doing. Levi decided to push his leotard away from his pelvis, wanting as much contact they could with their dumb clothes in the way. He began to roll his hips down, that sweet friction he had been craving shot through his whole body. He lifted his hips just a tad to continue the circular motion and feeling Eren’s dick slide effortlessly between his ass and graze his balls. Levi groaned, losing his breath quickly as Eren bucked his hips into his ass. Eren’s hands squeezed Levi’s hips, causing Levi to stop at what Eren could possibly be stopping him for. Eren cheekily grinned at Levi before he roughly thrusted his hips into Levi’s, a powerful thrust that would have made Levi’s eyes roll back if only their damn clothes weren’t in the way. Eren did it again and again, punctuating that this is what Levi wanted, and he couldn’t be anymore ready for what this cute boy was keeping tucked away under his fancy suit. Eren gave his one more thrust, feeling Levi’s ass jiggle on his clothed cock, holding back a loud groan. He didn’t even need to ask Levi what he wanted next. Those cold gray eyes could smother him from the lust he radiated.

“Open the drawer on the side table.” Eren did as he was told. Inside were an unopened box of condoms, lube, wet wipes, and a plethora of sex toys. Eren would keep this in mind for his next visit.

Eren returned his attention to Levi after retrieving the lube and one condom; he didn’t want to seem cocky. _Ha_. When he turned around, Levi stood up and finally stripped himself from his skin-tight leotard. Small waist, beautiful V to his pelvis, firm muscle from head to toe. His face was still red, but that gave him a cute glow. _Why are you so fucking hot?_ Eren grasped at Levi’s tight underwear and slid them down. Levi felt great relief from his clothed prison and just watched the brunette tug them down with such addicting fervor. Levi’s dick practically popped out of his underwear, and Eren had to stop himself from drooling. It was perfect to no one’s surprise. Cute, pink tip with a nice vein on the underside that Eren wants to lick a fat strip on. He dropped to his knees while he gently grabbed Levi’s cock into his hand, applying a tad of pressure in his fist, swiftly moving from base to tip. Eren opened his mouth to let his tongue get a nice taste of the not-so-cold bunny. He started at the tip, giving small licks to the slick precum beading from his slit. Levi thrusted into his wet tongue as Eren moaned at how turned on he is. His tongue perfectly cupped the underside of Levi’s dick, the smell and taste of his skin diluting his senses. He finally swallowed his dick whole, his body quivering as Levi’s thick cock filled his mouth and scraping the back of his throat. Levi gripped the brunette’s locks as Eren’s wet mouth burned his shaft in a tight, embracing heat. It took all of Levi’s self-control to not face fuck to his enthusiasm unless Eren wanted his to.

At that moment, Levi decided to just watch, stare at this cute man trying to not come off as excited, but he could see right through him. Levi was a veteran at feigning emotion; it was an attractive trait for Eren, anyway. Eren was blissfully slurping up the older man’s dick like the treat he has been eyeing at a candy shop. His mouth slobbered all over, licking every inch of his dick, lips creating an inescapable vacuum. His moans were falling out of his throat, and his teal eyes glew with tears as he sucked down the bunny’s cock as far as he could. Eren vision started to blur, so focused on serving Levi that he almost forgot how to breathe. He popped off with Levi’s dick covered in a coating of Eren’s spit, a string of spit still connected from his tongue to Levi’s throbbing erection. Levi couldn’t take much more of his sexy tormentor’s ruthless teasing and needed to be fucked now.

Levi stepped back until he reached the loveseat, his legs falling open. His dick was red, dripping onto his abdomen and throbbing impatiently. He reached for the lube he abandoned on the tabletop and poured it onto a couple of his long, pale fingers. He grabbed one of his supple mounds and spread it to reveal his smooth, pink hole puckering, begging to be filled by Eren. Levi teased his rim before sliding one of those slender digits into his fuck hole. His perfect teeth playfully bit his bottom lip. Eren wished he could bite, suck, kiss those full lips until they were breathless. Levi knew what he was doing. He checked all of Eren’s boxes and knew how to rile him up so good. His fingers dragged in and out slowly, making sure Eren could see how his ass opened up, that could be him inside of that tight, slick hole. Levi pushed into his fingers as he fucked himself, not quite reaching his prostate; he’d give that to Eren, he wasn’t a monster. His body was screaming at him to speed up or have Eren plow into him, but he just wanted to tease him a little more. He could see the outline of his long cock threatening to break out of his dress pants. Levi whimpered internally at the sight, stretching his asshole more. Eren was enraptured by him; Levi’s job was done. The steel gray called to Eren like a siren in the mist. His bunny needed him.

Eren wasted no time getting rid of his clothes. Levi was floored by Eren in all his naked glory. Pale stretch marks painted on his hips from his long, toned legs. His treasure trail was as dark brown as his hair, curly and begging to be tugged on. He was solid but proportionally in all the right places. Levi needed to stop staring before Eren caught him.

  
Eren’s long stride got him in Levi’s bubble quickly. Levi assumed that Eren would grab the lube and get right to doing the deed, but he didn’t. He cupped Levi’s jaw, first in a searing kiss, feeling the softness of their pink lips, fitting together perfectly. It slowly gained momentum, Eren’s tongue lightly licking at Levi’s bottom lip. Levi shuddered at the tickling sensation, opening his mouth slightly to let Eren to devour his mouth. Eren explored the shorter man’s tongue, the back of his teeth, slowly circling around and playfully pulling at his lips. The two men pulled away breathless, foreheads pressed together as they stared into the colorful pools of each other’s eyes. Eren glanced at Levi’s lips, and he could have exploded right then. They were red and swollen from Eren’s ruthless attention, and he just wanted to kiss them even more. Eren dropped his head and moaned into Levi’s neck, starting to nip on his neck and moving down to his collarbone. Levi’s head lulled to the side to give Eren full access to his soft skin. Eren seemed to be just as good at riling Levi up, but they were both at their limits; it was time to seal the deal.

Levi grabbed the lube and condom, handing them both to Eren as he spread his ass cheeks once more. Eren’s face burned bright red at the sight that was oh so close to him. He swiftly tore open the condom wrapper, trying to not overexcite his eager dick while rolling it on. Eren generously coated his dick with lube before climbing between Levi’s open legs. He circled Levi’s entrance, smearing lube on the ring before pressing his way inside. Levi wrapped his legs tightly around Eren’s waist, but not as tightly as Levi’s walls clamping around his shaft. Eren and Levi moaned and clung to each other at the overwhelming sensations happening at once. Eren’s cock seemed to never end as he slowly, almost delicately, pushed. Levi gasped as Eren was fully inside, already pressing against his prostate. Levi felt so full and so good with Eren on top of him, inside of him. Levi’s ass couldn’t stop clenching around Eren, making Eren shiver above him. Eren tried to hold back, but the look in Levi’s eyes told him to plow into him, not to hold back. He did what his bunny asked, of course.

Eren grabbed the backs of Levi’s thighs, pushing them toward his chest. He pulled out with his tip still inside before slamming into Levi. Levi silently screamed, his head falling back onto the loveseat. He felt like jelly as Eren repeatedly pounded into him. The slapping of their skin sounded deafening and wet. Levi could hear his ass squelching as Eren stirred his insides, desperately anticipating his long cock to enter him. Eren couldn’t last much longer, and he didn’t know when he would see this gorgeous man again, or if he would even want to see him after this. Suddenly, a thought flashed in his mind. It was too good to pass up; he prayed that Levi was as open to the idea.  
Eren pulled out completely much to Levi’s dismay. Levi groaned at the sudden emptiness and rolled his hips up to find Eren. Eren had to compose himself before growling, “Stick your ass out.” Levi sat up on his knees and gripped the back of the loveseat, spreading his legs a bit wider to lift his ass higher to Eren’s gaze. Levi noticed Eren was a tad nervous, lifting his eyebrow in confusion. Eren finally worked up the nerve to ask, “Can I film you?” Eren was internally battling himself by how big his balls grew that he could imagine this stranger would agree to take a video of them fucking. How could he be such a creep—

“Okay.”

“Wait. What?”

“I said okay. Are you deaf or something? Just don’t send it around, or I’ll find you and kick the shit out of you.”

Did Eren die and go to heaven? Quite possibly. But enough of that. He almost sprinted to his discarded pants to find his phone, trembling with excitement. He turned around to see Levi still presenting his ass to him, puffy entrance pink and his thighs a bit red from Eren’s grip and slapping. Eren was back in the zone, nothing but Levi on his mind and soon on his phone.

As Eren walked behind him, Eren felt up Levi’s smooth back, firm yet soft. Eren was fascinated by the contradictions Levi showed him, and he hoped that after this, he could see more. He moved his way to Levi’s cushiony ass, groping it before smacking one cheek. Levi leaned into the touch, a soft whimper escaping his lips. Eren quickly opened his camera and hit record before he slowly entered Levi again. Levi sobbed into the feeling and thrusted his hips back into his cock. Maybe Levi was playing it up for the camera, but Eren could care less. He grunted and steadied the camera with both hands before steadily thrusting into his puffy hole. A heat and need to cum loomed in his core, growing and tiding inside of Eren’s pelvis. He gained speed and their moans filled the room, their bodies trying to get closer and closer. Levi’s hips met Eren’s thrusts with such fervor. Eren felt his balls tighten and the pleasure was washing over his. He began plowing into Levi, making him gasp and keen as Eren hit his prostate hard and fast, fireworks shooting trough his veins. Levi squeezed the loveseat until his knuckles turned white, his hole quivering around Eren’s dick. Levi’s head fell on his hands as he came untouched, shaking while Eren fucked him through his orgasm, strings of cum shooting onto the poor loevseat. The slutty noises from Levi and his tight entrance took over Eren and soon after Levi, he came hard into the condom and released one hand from the camera to balance himself with Levi’s back, stopping the recording with the other hand.

  
They both shook and tried to catch their breath. Eren pulled out of Levi’s tight, wet hole, both groaning at the feeling. Eren somehow remembered that there were wet wipes in the side table. He opened the drawer and retrieved a few wipes from the case, cleaning themselves and the mess they made. Eren realized that the room was dark and silent, just the sounds of Levi’s breath as white noise. Not knowing what he should do in this situation, he hesitantly began to redress. Levi heard the shuffling of the brunette and turned to see his sweet ass getting covered up again with clothing. Levi turned to face him, an inkling of hope for Eren to say or do something before he left, which is new. Eren was almost fully dressed before he noticed Levi watching over him. Their eyes met, a spark flying between them but goes unsaid. Eren patted his pant pockets before he found his wallet. He opened it up and took out a few bills, clearly nervous about how to go about this.

“I have to pay you, right? I did take you away from your job after all. But I don’t know how this works! I don’t want to make you sound like a stripper or prostitute or something! Oh god, I’m sorry, please make me stop.”

Levi actually laughed at Eren’s spastic display. He took a $20 bill from Eren, to pay for his drink and a little for himself. He enjoyed the extra compensation, but Eren was too cute and naïve to take advantage of him. _What the hell is up with me?_ “This will be enough, kid. Calm down before you shit yourself.”

Eren visibly relaxed at Levi’s nonchalance. He felt so comfortable around Levi in such a short span of time, it was shocking honestly. He really wasn’t expecting this from his secret, impulsive trip to the Darkroom. Eren finally collected his belongings and, again, stood awkwardly in place. Eren had his phone in his hands, and Levi took the lead and stuck out his hand. Eren just stared at him in confusion. Levi scoffed lightly and pointed at his phone. Eren perked up and fumbled like a little boy speaking to his newfound crush. Levi masked his tiny swoon of this cute man and the different faces he can make. Eren opened his phone for Levi, and Levi added his contact information. _I got his number! Holy shit!_ Levi handed back the phone and finally stood up from the loveseat to redress. Eren helped gather Levi’s leotard and slightly soiled underwear unfortunately. Eren even helped Levi zip up his purple bunny outfit.

“Make sure you text me tonight. If you wait too long, you can’t blame me if I forget.” Eren knew Levi was just joking, but his heart still quickened at getting permission to text the raven-haired man. Levi walked Eren back to the main floor. It was busier than earlier; the sun was long gone. Eren checked to make sure his coworkers weren’t around. When he was in the clear, his balls grew again, deciding to kiss Levi on his cheek before running out the door. Levi saw Eren’s red ears before he disappeared, and Levi cracked a big smirk at the cute display. For the rest of his shift, Levi walked a little funny and couldn’t get that cute brunette with the teal eyes and pink lips out of his mind.  
When Levi got home, he took a long shower to wash away the sweat from his earlier exploits. Only when he sat down on his bed did he check his phone. There were many notifications, but only one really grabbed his attention. A text message from an unknown number that read,

**[XXX-XXX-XXXX] Hi… this is Eren. The guy from the club, if you forgot. I know you’re probably still working but get home safe.**

Levi tried not to smile at his innocent text. He swiftly replied to Eren and wanted to see how the man would react.

**[Levi] Hey. Next time you want to cum in my ass, why don’t you buy me dinner first.**

**[Eren ;p] Can I? Dinner I mean! I’m not gonna use you for that! I’ll do what you’re comfortable with!**

Levi could see Eren freaking out and looking like a tomato. Levi snickered at the message. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt that he was going to have fun with this cute brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, thank you for even giving this a chance! This is one of the longest things I have written, and it definitely took a lot out of me, but I had fun nonetheless. I like reading comments and improving, so please let me know, and I can't wait for the next work! Hopefully I'll see you there!


End file.
